Clockwork Knight
by thewalkingdead358
Summary: The Viscous acid of the demons blood and guts exploded into a shower of falling pieces. The demon sent out a shrilling scream which was cut off by my Parabatai slicing his blade Catena through the demons neck. Before it could fall to the earths ground it disappeared; back to wherever hellish world it came from.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hope you like the story and please leave comments on what I need to get better or fix. thanxs. its after clockwork princess and I do not I repeat DO NOT! own anything. give your credit to Cassandra Clare the mind maker of the original story.

* * *

**_ Chapter 1: Clockwork's Angel_**

London, June 1896.

The Viscous acid of the demons blood and guts exploded into a shower of falling pieces. The demon sent out a shrilling scream which was cut off by my Parabatai slicing his blade Catena through the demons neck. Before it could fall to the earths ground it disappeared; back to wherever hellish world it came from. He threw Catena to the ground as the acid had already eaten away the weapon. I did the same to mine afterwards and headed towards where he stood. "It hurts" he whispers staring at something in the distance.

"What does?" I ask placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. He doesn't answer my question so I turn his body around so he's facing me. I let out a little gasp as I saw a cut on the side of his face, it bled down the side of his face with the mixture of demon blood and his own. My body reacted before my mind and I hand already ripped a piece of fabric off my dress and was dabbing it. He smiles and grabs my wrist closing the distance between us.

"I'll wipe the blood off, grab your stele, please" he whispers into my ear. I place the cloth between his fingers took a step back and started gathering my skirts so I could grab my stele from my left boot. The torn material of my favorite dress was deep black from the spraying of demon blood and mud. Sighing deeply I bend over and take of the boot, my Parabatai stood still looking at me ashamed. "Your beautiful dress is ruined" he glances down at the pavement on the ground. "I'm sorry"

"How is this your fault Richard?" I ask finally grabbing hold of my stele. I let my boot, and dress go and took a step towards him; the cold pavement sent a shock up my foot and through the rest of my body making me shiver. "If its anyone's fault blame the demon," I say "Give me your lower arm" he moves his arm towards me trustingly. I place the healing rune on the underside of his arm right next to the invisible rune. He shivers slightly but remains still otherwise. He steps back and begins rubbing the two different bloods off his cut. "Good thing the demons blood didn't get into the cut" I point out. He just nods. I take this opportunity to look at his stunning features. I still cannot believe that he is my Parabatai and not some beautiful girl, my guesses are that since dating your Parabatai is against the Clave he decided to become my partner so he could marry Josie the love of his life. I do not mind particularly because I do not fancy him but it still hurts sometimes. He's a very hansom man with long black hair tied back in an elastic, high cheek bones that shaped his face. He always wore an expression of amusement where ever he was. A black waistcoat and pants matched with the night's sky, blending him in with the city. He was very muscular and strong; absolutely what every girl wants in a man. I feel terribly sad for him because Josie a beautiful girl and also the love of his life is marrying my older brother in a few months time.

"I'll buy you a new dress tomorrow, pick whichever you want" I awaken from my thoughts as he said this. "Please" he says after I probably had the look of no on my face.

"Richard-"

"No!," I jump at his booming voice. "I must" he looked hurt and sad. I look around the streets as if there would be an answer right in front of my eyes, there was none so I looked back at him and nodded my head. Richard's face lit up with the brightest smile as if he'd been faking his hurt and sad eyes from only a moment ago. He bundles the piece of dress cloth and stuffs it into his pant pocket.

"Shall we go?" he asks taking big strides towards his stele as it had been dropped in the middle of the battle against the demon. he comes back and looks out on the streets, dead silence was all I could hear.

"Go to the institute like," I look down at my torn and ruined dress "This?" I suddenly shiver as a gust of wind thrust its way down the city streets. Richard took of his coat and wrapped it around my shoulder.

"I've no money so we will have to go back. Hopefully your father won't try to kill me" he says with his usual playful smile. I smile back thinking of how my father would kill him this time. "that's the beautiful smile I wanted to see" I blush slightly as he said this and turned away from facing him.

"You would have money if you had not thrown it away" I say switching the subject off of me. he frowns and looks at me with his deep green eyes.

"I did not throw it away, I merely lost it" he says seriously.

"Lost it meaning when gambling you lost the money and gave it to the demon" he growls deeply and takes huge strides towards the street that led to the institute, leaving me far behind. I gather my skirts smirking and trotted towards the same direction to catch up to him. It was already around 8 a clock at night by the time we reached the institute. Richard waited for me at the doors before we both entered and was greeted by Katherine the maid. She gasped and took hold of the stairs.

"What has happened to the both of you?" she asks shivering from either fright or the door shutting sending cool air into the long hallway. Richard spoke before I had the chance to.

"We were attacked by a demon, nothing more" he says this like its usual which it normally is. Katherine has never been good with the idea of letting teenagers go out and kill demons, but she still goes along with being the maid for us.

"Come, I shall get a bath ready for the both of you," She turns towards me. "You must be freezing" I normally would object but I was freezing and nodded my head. We followed her through the long, narrow hallways and into Richards room first. I sat down on his bed as Katherine went into his bathroom and started running the bath. Richard took a glance in the mirror and touched his cut.

"It doesn't look to bad right?" he turns his head in my direction.

"No, but you had better ask your father to see if any demon blood had gotten in" I say slowly and quietly.

"If the blood had gotten in, wouldn't I be dead by now?" he asks this teasingly but I tense at the thought of that happening. I shake my head hastily and place my trembling hands on my lap.

"I want to be sure" I whisper glaring down at the floor.

"Sorry" is all he says before Katherine walked out of the bathroom. She looks at both of us as the atmosphere in the room is stiff.

"Your bath is ready" she speaks confidently. Richard undoes the front top two buttons and hauls his bloody shirt over his head, it lands heavy on the ground. Katherine blushes a deep scarlet red before turning away from his body and motions for me to come have my bath now. I laugh slightly before following her out. She rushes into my bathroom and starts the bath for me. "Miss Herondale" she speaks through the wall.

"For the last time Katherine, call me Zoe" I shout.

"Zoe then, Should I speak with Mr. Herondale about you and Mr. Lightwood?"

"Do not worry about that Katherine, I will speak to him once I am out of the dreadful dress" I say with a bit of sorrow in my voice. My favorite dress which I have been wearing since I turned 14 is now in shreds and pieces, never to be fixed and I will have to throw it out.

"Your bath is ready Miss Herondale" she comes out and then bows deeply.

"Zoe" is all I say. she bows more deeply and then exits my room. I rip off the material of my dress and tip toed to the bath. steam came up from the water, inviting me to come in. I lean back on the cold tub and scrubbed my skin until it was all clean from dirt and demon blood. I stay in the tub as the water drains from inside, after that I dry myself off and put my sleeping gown on. I always put my own clothes on because I dislike the idea of others seeing my naked body, it embarrasses me more than anything. I brush my long brown hair and place it behind my ears to avoid the bangs from falling into the front of my face. when I believe I am ready to explain things to my father I hear a knock from the door. "Yes?" is the only answer I give.

"Zoe dear, can I talk to you?" I could hear my father answer me. Did Katherine tell him about what had happened? I start to shake and fumble around for an answer. I thought of something and answered his request.

"I am in the middle of changing father" I lie.

"Alright, then when you are done please meet me in the weapons room" I shake even more. Is he going to really kill Richard. I wait until I could not hear his footsteps anymore before running out of my room. My heart beat twice as fast as the normal past as I hurried to the weapons room. When I reached the doors I heard some muffled cries from inside. 'Oh God! help me' I push the door open and am surprised at what I see.

"Eh" I squeak as Gideon Lightwood and Sophia sprang apart from just having a very deep kiss.

"Zoe" Gideon speaks out of breath. "We were just-"

"Don't mind me, I was just wondering where my father is" I say smiling wide. Sophia blushes deeply and even Gideon goes red. I start laughing not able to control myself.

"He asked me to tell you he went to the library" Gideon says taking a step towards me and leaving Sophia behind him.

"Carry on then" I say before dashing out of the weapons room and skipping towards the library. As skipping I start to chant "Gideon and Sophie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I laughed out loud and turned to corner, but not before hearing Gideon yell my name flabbergasted. I skip all the way to the library and pushed open the heavy doors. My mother was sitting on the olive colored couch cousin reading one of her favorite books, her brown hair tired behind her back; she wore her red dinner dress and high heels. Her stunning features shinned against the fire in the fireplace just across from where she sat. My father stood on a stool grabbing hold of a huge book. Neither of them had seen me come in, or they were both in their worlds.

"Tessa," my father speaks. she turns around and sees me standing there. my mother looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"Zoe, please come here" she says patting the other cousin beside her. I walk to her and running my hands over the back of my legs to prevent my nightgown from getting crinkled I sat down.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I ask looking towards where my father had already gotten off the ladder and was reaching out for the chair nearest to my mother. I then remembered what I had been thinking about before I went out of my room. Does he know? I really was going to talk to him about it as soon as I was done, but how? he does not like me fighting demons without him there.

"Your mother would like to speak with you first" He says smiling brightly at my mother. I saw the love that sparks between the two of them, it was true love not marriage by force or parents choice; this was what love was. I smile at them being so involved with each other, I am happy that I am their child. I drag myself out of my thoughts to hear my mother speak.

"I wanted to give you something" she says looking at me with a serious look. The little time I had been here said that the fire had just recently been made because now it flamed up in one huge fire.

"What is it?" I ask with curiosity.

My mother glances at my father before continuing "This," she pulls something out from her pocket and places it in my hands. I open the cloth and inside was an Angel clock with a silver chain attached to it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful" I whisper picking it up carefully as if any touch would break it. My mother grabs the chain and lifts it from my fingers she then wraps it around my neck and puts the two ends together, the Angel clock fell to the end of the chain right about where my chest started.

"Keep this on, and we will always be with you" She whispers. I could hear something in her voice but didn't catch it. My mother kisses my cheek before excusing herself and headed to bed.

"I now need to talk with you Zoe," my father quiet until now sat down beside me. What does he need to talk with me about?

* * *

Done first chapter. what's going to happen? why does Will need to talk with Zoe? thanxs and leave any kind of comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi so this isn't exactly the story, these characters are in it though. but this is a short story of a fellow shadowhunter Cain. I will be posting the next chapter sometime soon and the rest of the chapters will be only from Zoe`s point of view. please comment!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS EVERYTHING GOES TO CASSANDRA CLARE!

* * *

_**The Fangs of a Devil**_

New York May 1896

_I could feel his fangs intruding into the side of my neck. The blood dripped down and fell over my white shirt sliding across my sweating back. A gasp escapes from my mouth as he sucks the blood from my body; I shiver and squirm from his grasp. He tears his fangs away and looks straight into my eyes. "Bastard!" I yell reaching for the stele inside my shredded waistcoat. A smile forms on his lips as he wipes the blood and then licks the remaining off his palm. I struggled to grip hold of my stele as the vampire laughs a shrilling cry and then leaps into the air escaping. "Shit" I whisper under my breath 'stupid vampire'._

_The healing rune comes to affect right away and the two holes begin vanishing, I pick of my black waistcoat and trudged home with blood surrounding my entire shirt. The street is clear besides the occasional drunks walking back to their families. There was nothing particularly new about New York minus the street lamps which flickered repeatedly on and off. The smell of alcohol fills my lungs and I cough as passing the newly built bar. 'One thing I can't stand, alcohol, or the occasional vampires, and demons' I thought. The normal alleyway that I took was silent and peaceful just the way I like it. A smile protrudes on my face as I think about what I'd do if I caught that vampire. But that isn't something I should be thinking about right now, I need to come up with how to explain my absence, the blood, and bite. The institute is probably worried sick about me, and for me to come home in this state will worry then further. The problem is that I cannot lie to them, and so my only option is telling everything from the start of when I left home. I didn't realize that I was in front of the institute until I heard someone call out my name. I look up to see my best friend and Parabatai Mike. His long black hairs tied behind his back making him look younger. He had silver eyes, very hansom even for me to say. "Where were you?" he asks stepping down the stairs of the institute._

_"Out for a walk" I say, a devilish smile planted on my face. He stops in front of me and takes hold of my bloody shirt._

_"With this?" he asks but I knew it wasn't a question. I nod my head slowly knowing I should tell him now, or he will get it out of me the hard way. I grab his wrist and yank it off of my shirt before heading up the steps towards the heavy door. "Cain" he yells behind my back. I turn around to find him glaring at me with death eyes._

_"Hmm,"_

_"Watch out" I don't understand what he means by that but I still walk up to the door and open it. It opens with a shriek and falls back to the side wall. Before I can register what is happening I am flying through the air and toppled on the ground being strangled by someone. "Enough Grey" I can hear Mike say grapping hold of Grey and yanking him off of me. Grey flops to the ground and stares at me with intense eyes._

_"What I do this time?" I ask covering my throat and coughing. Grey's dark eyes looked hurt as he gathered his shirt from the floor and stood up. He was taller than Mike by a few feet and hovered over me by a lot. It was strange seeing him so tall when he's four years younger than us._

_"You broke the promise of tonight" he says with a bit of a whimper. His shoulders hung low and his face was looking towards the ground. 'Crap, I was supposed to train with him tonight' I thought looking at his sorrow face._

_"Sorry, we shall do that now" I say grabbing his arm and dragging him back inside. He follows without hesitation, Mike shaking his head with disbelieve but following inside as well._

_"Where'd you go?" Grey asks as I lead the way to the weapons room. "You've got blood all over your shirt"_

_"I was bit" I say keeping my head held high and straight forward._

_"Bit?" Mike asks turning me around. He finally saw the two little holes as I heard a gasp escape his mouth. "Cain, you can't possibly-"he doesn't finish his sentence as he stares at me with shock. Grey reaches his hand up to touch them but I swiftly step backwards and threw my hand towards his. They made contact and Grey yelped in pain._

_"Sorry," I say "Could we do another night?"_

_"But Cain-"Mike tries to say but I cut him off._

_"Please!" They nod their heads a bit jumpy at how loud my voice boomed, and I head off to the direction of my room. I didn't want to yell at them but I'm not feeling my best. I finally made it to my room and plopped down upon the bed tired and hungry. I fell asleep right away._


End file.
